tmnt_ocfandomcom-20200215-history
Vincent the komodo dragon
Bio: Vincent was the local zoo's komodo dragon, captured straight out of Indonesia. This happened when he was younger, not too far out of the eggshell. He wasn't the tame type; he always gave the zookeepers an extra problem if they didn't already have one, and he often goes down swinging. They named him Vincent, because they name most of their animals, and refer to him with other names like "tough guy" or "the tough one". He was always a favorite among the crowds because he has two large scars on his shoulder, and he grew to be quite large. One night Kenny, an employee, was cleaning some of the reptile habitats. The zookeepers already put some of the bigger ones in cages outside their specific habitats-- especially the komodos. All Kenny had to do was put them in a room to keep them out of the open. Hauling in some of those cages was one heck of a chore. There was Vincent in a large cage. The zookeepers already shoved him in there, and that cage is definitely staying on the floor. Kenny didn't like dealing with him because he always hears of Vincent's aggressive reputation. That night, Kenny went to go clean the habitat's interior glass. Vincent was content with being left alone. He curled up in his cage and was about to doze off when a weird and familiar revving sound came over the zoo. Soon after, a glowing green canister had tumbled through the window and shattered it and the canister itself. It hit the floor and splashed all over the place… and into his cage. He doesn't remember this much pain since a long time, but whatever the stuff was, he hated it now. It burned so bad. He eventually came back to consciousness; vision regaining perception and sharpness. All of the sudden, his cage seemed to get smaller. His limbs were longer. He actually had legs. Vincent wasn't overly terrified with this experience; he feels like he's "leveled up", per se. All of the sudden, Kenny runs into the room. He wipes out onto the green stuff (mutagen) and he himself transforms. Vincent soon found out exactly what happened to him. Most of the reptiles were pressed against the backs of their cages. Kenny picked up his torn work uniform, turned it over in his hands, and tossed it. He looked around the room. He observed the giant green puddle of goo. He traced his eyes along the splash path, right up into Vincent's cage. Kenny paused, then crouched down to look in. Vincent thought this a great opportunity to give him more of a scare than he's already gone through. Kenny leaned his head in closer to the door of the cage, when Vincent hissed loudly and made Kenny jump back so fast, he lost coordination and knocked a whole lot of stuff over off a cart. Vincent, pleased with himself, chuckled a bit. Kenny then sat straight back up and glared directly at him. Vincent stopped. Compatibility/Relatability: In relation to the 4 main turtles, he'd be most compatible with Leo, just because he'd respect Leo as a character. Raph and Mikey would be the two he'd butt heads with, and he'd just acknowledge Donnie's existence. Vincent is more mean than nice most of the time, a nd his happy is most others' "apathetic" facial expression. Most of his fighting is fueled by his anger and his always wanting to fight somebody. He's impulsive, as is if you ever bumped into him by accident, expect something back-- and in time, because it's coming at you fast. His nicer side is just basic manners-- more actions than words, though. He's not much of a talker; usually he doesn't say anything nice. Vin wouldn't sugarcoat anything he says, which can be both a plus and a bad thing. (He also has a foul mouth.) Vincent also uses teamwork only if it helps him out. He'd do stuff like hold the door open for you only if he was walking through it-- he wouldn't go out of his way to do it. Let's say if you were to try to speak to him, you can't be highly-energetic like Mikey, sarcastic like Raph, or way-too-smart like Donnie. Being straightforward, and not being offensive, is the best way to go. He's like the spring-semester senior in high school who's sick of everything. Capabilities: Not very acrobatic, he's a very get-to-the-objective fighter. He uses anything fancy more to evade opponents than to attack. He fights low to the surface/ground, and doesn't use attacks from above all that much. Sometimes, he uses his tail to grab opponents or to sweep them. He also uses it to whip Kenny for pokes and teases. His weapons are his knives, claws, and his bite. He has certain pockets to keep his knives in the front of his pants. Vin sometimes throws them, but only if he knows he'll get them back. He uses his claws as an auxiliary weapon, and sometimes just to make the opponent bleed. Being a komodo dragon, he has a venomous bite, and he sometimes bites somebody. Because I think this explains it better than I can: Other Information: - He's stealthy… except when he's pissed. - Vincent loves loves loves meat. - Vin doesn't smile-- broadly --all that often, because he has a mouthful of teeth. Him smiling scares people. - As much as he seems to dislike them, Vincent actually cares for Kenny and Zinaida more than you'd think . - He's learned to fight by watching/fighting the Kraang and Foot Clan, or by fighting the other two members of the team. Category:OC Category:Mutant Category:Komodo dragon Category:Reptile